Precision
by Final Kaenboshi
Summary: [Based off of Ch 273] During his encounter with Ishida, Zaerapolo's thoughts race, and he even reminisces about someone. [Some ZaerapoloCirucci]


**Author's Notes:** I came up with this idea a couple of weeks ago, and couldn't resist doing it. So, here goes my first attempt at a Bleach fic. Oh, I almost forgot the disclaimer.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does, blah blah, -insert attempt at humor here-, you know the rest.

--- --- ---

_**Precision**_

"I'd feel like saying 'Suerte' too." Zaera-polo turned around to see the arrow fly toward him. The nerve. How dare a specimen, even such a rare one, speak to him in such a tone! No matter. He would soon learn like the others before him.

Zaera-polo felt time slow around him, as if the split second was an eternity. While watching the arrow soar toward his face, he realized something: this brat was similar to him.

No, it was not the glasses, or the white uniforms, although the similarities in those details were eerie. It was something about his character, a quality.

The arrow looked like it would hit dead on. It showed that this brat who stood before him possessed a trait crucial to an archer, especially a Quincy. In fact, it was the most important of all for any sniper: Precision.

As a scientist, he himself needed to be precise. Unlike an artist, who could claim random lines and splattered paint as art, he couldn't afford to be reckless when examining his specimens, lest he lose all that information that lay within.

When he thought about precision, he also thought of someone else like them: Cirucci. With such a small and unusual Zanpakutou as a chakram attached to a whip, that would be the only way to hit anything.

Great. Once more she was on his mind, and of all the times.

Ah, Cirucci. He remembered everything about her. How she wore that ridiculous ensemble, from that frilly dress to the evening gloves and leg warmers, yet felt the need to point out his pink hair.

He remembered how one moment she would smack him and the next embrace him the next. How that embrace, him on the ground, with her on top, his face covered by black hair, held a certain warmth absent from almost everything else in Hueco Mundo. The blow always stung, just a bit, was almost always accompanied by some comment about an "arrogant ass".

He couldn't forget the look of anguish on her face at the news of her demotion: eyes holding back sorrow when anger twisted her lip. It was obvious she had attempted to keep real tears from complimenting her markings. Then again, what would one expect? Who could find joy in being hidden away in Tres Cifras, and replaced by Aaroniero?

His research kept him constantly busy, so he hadn't seen her from that point on. He, did, however notice the change immediately, as without her around, his progress increased threefold.

When he finally saw her again at last, she was without her signature mask-hairpin or wings, and sported a new hole in her torso. In fact, it seemed that the same arrow that hit her was currently hurdling toward him.

The synapses fired. He felt his face muscles twitch. He couldn't help it. He just had to smirk.

The energy dissipated from the projectile. He unsheathed his Zanpakutou. With one swipe, Seele Schneider fell to the ground. Ultimately, she saved him, and he had to give credit where credit was due. Thank you, Cirucci! Thank you, spirit parasites!

A simple "hmph" started it. More followed after that one until he burst into full blown laughter. "Did you _honestly_ think **that** would work on an Espada!?" From the look of concern, it seemed so. Even if he was that arrogant, he should save the look for what's next.

Ishida's eyes then widened as the very energy that his bow consisted of scattered, slipping away through his fingers. Even better. The laughter continued, and from the look on the Shinigami and Quincy's faces, it pierced right through them.

Unlike Yammy, Zaera-polo's situation had little to do with luck. He didn't need to say suerte, because he had hit right on the mark once again.

--- --- ---

**Author's Notes:** And so, that's it. I just thought of this after reading chapter 273, and after noticing a dearth of stories featuring Zaera-polo and Cirucci, I decided it was worth a shot. I know that chapter 274 is probably out by now, and most likely went against most of what I have written, but I just had to post this. Well, I hope I did a good job, and that it didn't come off as too strange. And, please, if could you leave a review. It would just help to hear ideas for how I could improve.


End file.
